How to Train your Duel Dragon
by Digimonking99
Summary: Jason is the descendent of Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III. When he signs up for duel academy he brings along his night fury, Nightflash, and his typhoomarang, Sparkwing. But what secrets does the island hold about his ancestry?


Who says dragons aren't real? They're real to me, I am Jason Bakura, but I go by Jason Fukui. My family has ancestral roots to the Vikings. The ancestor that I admire the most would be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He was the first Viking to ever train dragons, and in honor of him I built a special deck. Using cards that only I own. Today I was applying to get into duel academy, I had already aced the written exam and all I had to do was win the duel. An old friend of the family, Téa, had driven me to Kaibaland. After saying goodbye, I went to the registration tables. I walked inside the huge battle arena and looked down, a few duels were already on, but hardly anyone had arrived. I came for the early testing. A few minutes later, my name was called.I walked to the dueling field And faced the man in front of me.

"I hope you're ready to duel." The duel Procter said challengingly

"Always." I replied and put my deck in my duel disk, which resembled a dragon. That part I placed cards on was the body, four legs stuck out in my direction. The tail could pop out, letting me place any field spells. The two wings acted as my deck and graveyard respectively. The head was where my life points were shown. The entire thing was covered in dragon scals I had collected over the years. Ranging from every species, color, shape, and size. I had even added a cool feature where my duel disk would make different growls depending on whether I defeated an oppoments monster, one of my opponents monsters had defeated one of mine, and when I won a duel. I don't have one for one I lost, that was because I never lost.

"My move!" The Procter shouted, "I summon Fire Princess in Atk mode(Atk:1300) I place a card face down and end my turn."

"So I'm guessing you couldn't get a girlfriend and you resorted to duel monster cards." I teased, "Lets see... I summon Vampire Dragon in Atk mode(Atk:1500)." A small dragon with a long tail and fangs appeared on my field. It looked in the direction of the Fire Princess and blood lust appeared in its eyes. **The** **Vampire Dragon** **is a breed of dragon that comes out at night to feast on the blood of mammals, very much like the vampire bat. **(A.n. Anything in bold letters is a card description. I will do this for all cards a from Jason's deck that are made up.) "Now Vampire Dragon attack his Fire Princess!" I yelled, laughing because of the fact that I had a dragon and he had a princess. It was ironic. (Jason: 4000 Procter:3800) I placed two cards face down and ended my turn.

"I activate a trap, The Cost of Victory. When one of my monsters is destroyed. The monster that destroyed it looses 500 attack points. Now come on out Pinch Hopper(Atk:1000), attack his Vampire dragon." The grasshopper charged at my dragon headlong.

"But both monsters will be destroyed!" I shouted, thinking what fool would do something like that. Unless... The grasshopper reached its target and attacked, but Vampire dragon fought back ending up with both of them being destroyed and a dense cloud of smoke covering the field for a few seconds.

"Maybe, but my Pinch hopper has a special ability that lets me special summon one insect type monster from my hand when it's destroyed. So come on out Saber Beetle(Atk:2400)! And since you no longer have anything on your field, attack his life points directly." (Procter:3700 Jason:1600)

"Lucky for me my if my Vampire Dragon is destroyed I can remove it from play and special summon a level 6 zombie type monster from my deck. Come on out BoneKnapper(Atk: 2250)!" A large dragon that was covered in bones appeared. It let off a huge roar that rattled the building. **As its name may suggest, the BoneKnapper spends its time scouring the land for pieces of bone in order to create the perfect armor. Sometimes, this bone armour can be essential for the dragon to perform basic actions, such as roaring**. The Procter ended his turn and I drew a card smirking when I saw it. If I could draw one more card I will have the ability to win this in one move.

"I summon Baby Gronkle in defense mode(Def:850)" A dragon no higher than my knee appeared beside the intimidating bone knapper, its brown and lumpy skin made it easy to confuse as a rock. **The Gronckle can be a slow, lazy, and cranky bulldog-like dragon; it has been known to fall asleep mid-flight, waking only when it plunges into the sea or crashes into a mountain.** "And then I place a card face down. I end my turn." I said and waited for my opponents move.

"I'll summon the Forgiving Maiden in defense mode(Def:2000) and then I'll have my Saber Beetle attack your Baby Gronkle. And don't forget his special ability when he attacks a monster in defense mode the difference is dealt to you as damage." (Jason:50 Procter:3700)

"Sorry, but try again next year." The man said before I chuckled and started laughing hysterically.

"No you are the one who's going down. I activate two traps, the first ,Eggs of the Gronkle, is activated when a Gronkle in defense mode is destroyed. The card summons to your field two eggs tokens which will hatch in three turns and deal you 500 points of damage each. But why wait that long? This is where trap number 2, Instant Hatching, comes in. As its name suggests, this card hatches the eggs instantly. How do you like your eggs? Scrambled, or fried?" (Jason:50 Procter:2700) As I drew my card my smile instantly grew wider than the sea. I had drawn the card I needed.

"It looks this duel is coming to an end. First up on my turn I'll play the field spell, Isle of Berk." The area around us transformed into an island. The area we were was surrounded by houses, some were slightly charred and others were completely burnt to the ground. A huge wooden tower loomed over an ocean to our right. "Then I'll summon ElectricSquirm, but he won't be around for long because I will fuse him and Boneknapper using Draconian Polymerzation to summon Night Fury in attack mode(Atk:3000)" A roar shattered the night sky and a blast of blue flame shot out of the inky sky and hit the tower, destroying it. And then a medium sized dragon, as black it's ethe night, landed on my field. It spread its wing and let off another roar, before firing one more shot into the air. **One thunder type dragon + one zombie type dragon.** **The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. If you see it, hide and pray it does not find you. "**And because of the Berk field spell, for every dragon monster in my graveyard or removed from play, any dragon monster on my field gains 500 attack points.(Night Fury Atk: 4500) Now attack his Saber Beetle. (Jason:50 Procter: 600) And because of Night Fury's special ability by discarding a dragon monster from my hand I can attack a monster in defense mode and you take damage equal to half it's defense points!" I yelled and the Night Fury launched blue balls of flame from its mouth toward its target, the Forgiving Maiden.(Procter:0 Jason:50) The monsters and the village faded and was replaced by the regular arena. I shut off my duel disk and helped the procter up. I shook hands with him and since I still had about 10 miniutes before other applicants started arriving, I decided to visit one of my best friends that had hidden in the newrby woods last night. I snuck into the woods behind the building, carefully evading arriving applicants. Once I had entered the dark woods I felt myself being pushed to the ground and a large tongue licking my face.

"Calm down, Nightflash. I hope you and Sparkwing are ready to go, because soon we'll be moving to Duel Academy." I said to the forest green night fury above me she stopped licking my face and got off my back. "Good girl. Make sure Sparkwing is ready to go." I Rubbed her head and took a fish out of the pack on my waist. I tossed it to her and the retractable teeth popped up from their sockets, quickly grabbing the food. I then took out my deck and thanked the dragons inside of it, hearing the roars inside my head as a reply. Soon I heard footsteps approaching and Nightflash quietly slinked back into the forest.

"There you are. The rest of the entrance exams are about to start." I turned around to see a girl in a Obelisk Blue uniform. She had blonde hair and the usual Obelisk Blue girl attire. She reminded me of Astrid, Hiccup's wife, except less tomboyish.

"I better get going then. I'm Jason." I introduced myself.

"I'm Alexis, you did great in your entrance exam." The girl congratulated shaking my hand.

"You saw that?"

"Me and a few other students who graduated from the prep school. I just have one question, where did you get those cards? I have never seen them, not even at the prep school." She was probably wondering if they were fakes.

"They're one of a kind." I answered with a grin and a thumbs up.

"Well you still have 5 miniutes, so if you want to, you can change into your Ra yellow uniform in the locker room." She replied and walked off. After quickly being thankful Thant she hadn't noticed the huge tracks in the grass, I went to locker rooms and changed. I left the yellow jacket unbuttoned and ran back to the dueling fields, where some of the exams had already started. Most of them were not that entertaining. I was sitting near the entrance to the building so I was one of the first to notice a kid who was very late. He had dark brown hair with a slightly lighter brown patch in the center. He stood right next to me and a light-blue haired boy who had barely passed his exam.

"Wow that guy's good." He commented on one of the duelists.

"I know, apparently he got one of the highest scores this year on the written exam." The small boy said from his seat.

"No kidding, I barely passed. But who got the most?" I looked back at the two and replied,

"That would be me. I'm Jason Fukui, nice to meet you." They introduced themselves as Syrus and Jaden. No later had we introduced ourselves, Jaden's name was called. He ran down the steps and walked into the dueling field. And who he was facing made me frown. The headmaster of the Obelisk Blue dorm, Dr. Crowler. He hated kids like Jaden, no way is this going to be a fair fight. But against all odds, Jaden dueled well, beating Crowler using the field spell Skyscraper and a monster called FlameWingman. It's a good thing that he won, after all I need some competition. After that duel I stood up and walked out the building, grabbing a soda from one of the machines and went back into the forest. Unlike the other kids who would ride a helicopter, the only entertainment being the recording of all the duels that had gone on, I would ride in style. If only I knew then what adventures were in store for me and my dragons over the next several years. But what I did know was that I was going to be one of the best duelists on the island.

* * *

**So here's the redone chapter 1 of my story. And I doubled the length of it. One last note, in this version I am making Bastion Misawa a much less prominent character. Jason will be replacing most of the stuff he does, Bastion will make several minor appearances in the second and third season. But other than that he is no longer a main character in this story. Also there will be a poll on my profile to determine who he will be paired up with in this series.**


End file.
